Conspiracy Theory
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. The REAL reason behind 'Double Date'. The REAL reason as to why Nick baked the cookies. And the REAL reason as to why Kevin didn't know how Joe and Stella got together. Kevin/Macy one-shot.


_I'm almost positive I'm not the only one who saw what was REALLY going on in 'Double Date'.  
A conspiracy._

******For: Padma, Vicki, Sabrina, Shirley, Amy, Claudia, KoLi and Ali (who's name's not actually Ali.)  
You guys light up my day. Love ye! :)**

**Conspiracy Theory.**

* * *

"You took Macy on a date?" Kevin snapped his head up from the computer to glare at his younger brother. Joe made a face. "It wasn't a date."

Nick stopped strumming the guitar, intrigued as to how his brothers were going to handle the situation.

Joe blinked. "Wait, how'd you know that?"

Kevin folded his arms. "She documented the whole thing and put it on her website… _Tambourine boy_."

Joe shot Kevin a glare and Nick arched an eyebrow. "You're on that?"

Kevin nodded.

"Of course I am. It's a website run by our personal friend and biggest fan and it's about us. Why would I not be on it?" Kevin started making hand gestures as he sped up. "It's so awesome. It has this forum where fans can- " Kevin shook his head. "Stop trying to distract me! You took Macy on a date." He glared at Joe.

"It wasn't a date." Joe told him, defensively. "Even _she_ knew that."

Kevin re-folded his arms. "Was it to a nice restaurant?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, but-"

Kevin cut him off.

"Did she wear a pretty dress?"

Joe sighed and Nick smirked, deciding to join in. "Did she look good Joe?"

Joe glowered at Nick, knowing he couldn't answer that without earning a smack from both his brother and his (recently acquired) girlfriend, Stella, who was probably listening. She always was. It was like she had the place bugged or something. Joe narrowed his eyes at that thought. It was very possible she did.

"Irrelevant." Kevin said nonchalantly. "Macy always looks beautiful."

Nick winked at Joe.

"How beautiful?" Joe asked, seeing what Nick was up to.

"The most beautiful," Kevin started, dreamily. "With her big brown eyes and her soft hair that smells nice when she hugs me and- Hey!" He shook his head again. "Stop trying to…" His eyes narrowed. "Distract me…" He finished muttering. Suddenly his eyes widened again. "That's it! You-" He pointed to Joe. "Made him-" He pointed to Nick, who raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Give me, those stupid cookies to distract me! You thought you'd get away with asking Macy out and that I'd never know!" He stood up. "This is a conspiracy!" He exclaimed.

"Kevin," Nick started, seeing as how it appeared as though Joe couldn't find words. "Do you even know what a conspiracy is?" Kevin made a face. "No. But you guys formulated an evil plan to distract me so I wouldn't know what Joe was at. And that's two brothers against one. That's not fair." He turned to Joe. "Pick your jaw up off the floor _Tambourine Boy_, I'm not done with you yet."

Joe blinked and Nick smiled. "Do you have a crush on Macy, Kevin?" He asked, his slight grin still in place.

"What?" Kevin scoffed and blew an unconvincing raspberry. "No." Although his voice raised an octave. "That's ridiculous."

Joe leaned against a chair, confused as to whether or not this meant he was still in trouble.

"So," Nick strummed his guitar imperturbably. "You'd be okay with it if, say, _I_ asked her out… on a real date?"

"No!" Kevin exclaimed, before stammering. "I mean, uh, sure…" Again, in a high pitched voice.

Nick nodded. "So it wouldn't bother you if I took her to a fancy restaurant and if I wore my best suit?"

Kevin pressed his lips in a firm line but shook his head.

Nick cocked an eyebrow and stopped strumming. "What if I kissed her? And asked her to be my girlfriend? What if she said yes? And I took her to meet Mom, Dad and Frankie? And you were there, and I held her hand an put my arm around her-"

"Okay!" Kevin burst so loudly that Joe fell backwards off the chair. "I admit it! I have a crush on Macy!"

Nick nodded and went back to strumming his guitar.

Joe's phone vibrated. "I gotta take this. Stella's on the line." He smiled and left the room.

"Nick?"

Nick looked up at a wide-eyed Kevin. "What do I do?" Kevin pleaded.

Nick shrugged. "Ask her out."

A look of sadness crossed Kevin's face. "I can't." He muttered.

Nick's brow furrowed. "Can't what Kev?"

Kevin sighed and sat on the bed next to Nick.

"Don't laugh, okay?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What, in the past sixteen years has lead you to believe I'll laugh?"

Kevin smiled weakly.

"I'm too nervous to ask her out. I'd rather just-"

"Kiss her." Joe said, re-entering the room.

"What?" Kevin and Nick asked in unison.

"Well," Joe started, walking over the Stella-vator. "You can listen to Nick over there, who hasn't yet managed to find himself a girlfriend at Horace Mantis-" Joe held up his hand, without looking back. "And no, man, Penny doesn't count." He finished punching in his request and turned to Kevin. "Or you can just kiss her and take it from there."

"And what if she doesn't kiss him back?" Nick asked through gritted teeth.

"But what if she does?" Joe smirked, a glint in his eye. "And I reckon she will."

"Why do you think that?" Nick practically hissed.

Joe turned to Kevin.

"I've got my resources." He winked. "Well, I'm going out with said resource. Macy is in the library until nine." He shrugged and left.

The steam was practically emanating from Nick's ears.

(But seriously, who dares undermine Nicholas Lucas, right?)

Kevin sat frozen for a few seconds before turning to Nick.

"Talk me out of it." He said, getting up.

"Huh?" Nick strummed a minor chord.

"Talk me out of marching down to the library and doing something so typically Joe that it can't possibly be coming from the Cute, Romantic one." He was almost in a trance as he grabbed his keys and his cell phone. "Talk me out of it Nick."

"Actually, I think it's quite romantic." Frankie said popping his head out from underneath Joe's bed. "You do know Joe has copies of 'Grand Theft Auto' stashed under here, right?"

Kevin fist pumped the air. "Yes! I knew he'd save them from Mom!"

Nick rolled his eyes, as did Frankie.

"Anyway Kevin," Frankie pulled out a copy and tossed it to Nick, who caught it expertly. "I think just randomly kissing Macy is really romantic. And I would know. I'm better at love than all three of you put together." He threw another copy at Kevin -who failed to catch it, in turn it hitting him on the forehead- and slithered back under the bed.

"Nick," Kevin turned to Nick, hand on his head. "As much as I value Frankie's opinion and Joe's idea, you know I always stand by yours. You're the genius."

Kevin heard Frankie scoff and mutter. "Yeah, a genius who practically gave you Diabetes last night."

Nick hung his head. "As gracious as that is Kev, I can't tell you what to do. Just go with whatever your heart tells you." Nick strummed the guitar. "Anything that's worth having," He sang. "Is sure enough worth fighting for."

Kevin nodded. "I'm gonna go." He beamed. "I'm nervous as hell."

Nick shot him a comforting smile. "Don't think. Just do." He stopped for a second. "Pretend Joe said that."

Kevin ran up, tousled Nick's curls and gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks Nick."

* * *

Kevin walked through the doors of the library. It was 8:22pm. She should still be there.

His heart was pounding like a jackhammer and the nerves in his stomach (he figured) couldn't possibly be butterflies. They were more like birds. Or bats. Yeah. Bats on mini fighter jets. Bats on mini fighter jets, having a race. (That seemed to have about a million laps.)

He caught sight of her.

And suddenly he decided that none of his brothers were right.

He wasn't cut out for this.

He turned to leave.

"Kevin?" Macy asked.

Kevin hung his head.

Busted.

"Hi Macy." He said, walking over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sweetly.

"Well, I…" Kevin sucked in a breath. "I came to tell you that I-"

Macy gasped. "What happened to your head?"

"My head?" Kevin's brow furrowed and his hand made its way up to his head. "Oh, Frankie threw a Playstation game at me, because he was trying to urge me into telling-"

"Are you alright?" Macy had a look of concentration across her face that mirrored that of Horace Mantis's nurse, from when Macy used to hit them with various objects.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I just really needed to tell you-"

"Here sit down." Macy stood up and took Kevin's arm, forcing him into the chair. She took her hand away from his arm and he very nearly went to grab it back, but she was in full 'First Aid' mode right now and he didn't want to startle her.

"Alright, tell me if this hurts." She put her hand to his head. He waited for pain but all he could feel was-

"Pins and needles. Static and pins and needles." He told her.

Her brow furrowed further. "I should go get you some ice." She went to move.

"No, Macy, it's fine, really." He stammered. "I just came to ask you if-"

"Kevin, really, I should get you something for that-"

Kevin jumped up and captured Macy's lips with his. After a moment he pulled away.

Macy looked at him wide-eyed. "How hard did Frankie hit you?"

Kevin chuckled. "He hit me because I couldn't decide whether to take Nick's advice and ask you out or Joe's advice and just kiss you. And seeing as I tried to ask you out and that didn't seem to work out I thought I'd try Joe's idea."

Macy blinked. "S-so, you… me…?"

Kevin nodded. "You have no idea how mad I was when I found out Joe took you on a date. I wanted to hit him. Me. Hit my own brother. I wouldn't even hit a fly. Actually, I don't know why anyone would hit a fly. They're quite cute if you think about it. With those tiny little legs and antenna… and for something so small they can sure as heck fly. So really, hitting a fly would be a horrible-"

Macy rolled her eyes and grabbed Kevin's shirt, pulling him down into another kiss.

"Oi! You two!" The Librarian called. "Not in here!"

Macy pulled back and bit her lip. Kevin grinned like a idiot. (A very adorable idiot.)

"What do you say we get out of here then?" He asked Macy.

"I'd like that." Macy nodded, grabbing her book bag.

"Where do you wanna go? I'll take you anywhere. Heck, I'd take you to the moon if that's what you wanted." Kevin took her hand as the walked to the door.

"Anywhere Kevin, I don't mind." She smiled. "Just once it's not El Meat." She grimaced at the memory.

Kevin smiled back at her, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

"The moon it is then."

* * *

_Am I right? Did Joe and Nick totally plan the cookie thing, to distract Kevin?  
Of course I'm right. I'm always right.  
Thanking you ever so kindly.  
Later dudes. :)_

_PS. The song Nick was singing was 'Fight For This Love' by Cheryl Cole, which Shirley let me sing the wrong lyrics to. Never again will that happen._

* * *


End file.
